marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Platch Liev (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Ilija Knezevic (cousin, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Lion's Den | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Horizontal scar in his neck | Citizenship = Yugoslavian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Samnee; Mark Waid | First = Black Widow Vol 6 2 | Death = Black Widow Vol 6 10 | HistoryText = Platch Liev is the alias used by Ilija Knezevic's cousin to become the muscle of their operation while Ilija remained in the shadows as the brains. When they were kids, Ilija's uncle was murdered by the Red Room operative Natasha Romanova as part of her first mission when she was only a child. Ilija and his cousin were accompanying him in the car when he was attacked. Ilija's cousin barely made it out alive, and Ilija survived due to Romanova having failed to notice him sleeping in the back seats. Ilija and his cousin spent the rest of their adolescence taking over the criminal operations of Ilija's uncle, as well as investigating his attacker in search for revenge. As part of Knezevic's plan to investigate the former Headmistress of the Red Room, Platch Liev confronted the grown up Romanova (now known as the Black Widow) after Ilija's men kidnapped her, and blackmailed her into finding the records Ilija wanted. When Black Widow struck back at Platch Liev, she subdued him and almost killed him if it hadn't been for Ilija's intervention, who revealed himself as the "true" Platch Liev. After Black Widow forced Ilija to work for him, he continued working with his cousin behind her back, having captured and kept in captivity at their base several trainées of the Dark Room Academy whom Black Widow was looking for. Recluse, the daughter of the Dark Room's Headmistres, eventually tracked down her mother's pupils to Plat Liev's base. She caught Liev off-guard and stabbed him in the throat with a concealed knife. Having survived the attack and knocked out his attacker, Liev stumbled into the bars of the pupils' cell in a state of dizziness. One of the girls stabbed his hand with the knife, which had fallen inside the cell, causing it to get stuck between the bars, and preventing him from backing off. The rest of the pupils proceeded to punch him, bite him and stab him repeatedly from inside the cell through the bars. He was ultimately killed when one of the girls took his own gun and shot him in the forehead. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * "Platch Liev" is Russian-Hebrew for "Weeping Lion." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}